The Lion's Light
by Keera-Lionheart
Summary: Loke x reader You are the most powerful mage in all of Fiore (Edolas included), but what else are you? Why can't you remember anything? What was that dream all about? So many questions and there is only one way to find answers, read this Fanfic!


The Lion's Light

My (H/L) (H/C) hair fluttered in the breeze of the crisp spring morning as I awakened in the meadow. I looked around dazed and confused trying to adjust my eyes to the brilliant golden light that had enveloped my surroundings. When I tried to stand my legs gave out from beneath me and I just laid there the gentle breeze pulling at the ends of my silver dress that danced around me every time a stronger gust of wind blew past me.

"Where am I?"

I whispered under my breath as I tried to remember something… anything. As I laid there in the grass on the verge of tears a soft, low voice called out to me.

"_, _"

I got up slowly, testing my legs before I fully stood up, only to fall again. Expecting the to meet up with the ground at any second I braced myself for the impact, this time however my body did not hit the ground instead it was being supported, I cautiously turned my head only to see that what I was leaning against was the body of a great a lion, not just any lion however, it was lion made of light. My first instinct was to run, to get away from the large predator, however there was something about him that comforted me, soothed me, so instead of running I did what any person who had gone completely mental would have done, I trusted him and let my full body wait rest upon the its shoulders. When it did not move I took it as a sign of friendship, not aggression, I carefully lowered myself to the ground and looked deep into his hazel eyes. _Such handsome eyes_ I thought to myself, I just focused on his eyes not the rest of him, his eyes were mesmerizing, and there was something human about them.

"Who are you?" I asked once I finally found my voice, I noticed something about the way I spoke to him, there was a kind of sarcastic, mocking tone to it, the kind you would use on a friend.

"Hmmm, well look at this the lamb is standing up to the lion, never thought I would live to see that again, oh how I missed you so _"

I just stared at him completely confused. _What did he mean again? How did he know my name? How could he have missed me we just met?_

"You don't remember do you?"

His hazel eyes staring deep into my own.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

The lion looked sad for a moment, but then he changed and he smiled.

"All for the best I suppose, now you won't be able to remember my stupid mistakes".

He laughed as he spoke, the laugh filled me with a kind of happiness, something deep inside of me missed that laugh, and so I just smiled and laughed along with him.

"I am Regulus, the inner spirit if the lead of the zodiacs Leo the Lion, though when you meet him you will come to know him under a different name. Your name however, is more important at the moment; you are _ a great wizard who contains more magic then the rest of Fiore's people put together."

"T-that's me, really?" I stuttered as I gaped at him in wonder.

"Yes, _ that is you, you are many other things as well but you will learn about those in time. Right now what is important is that you go back to Fiore and live life to the fullest, join a guild make friends, oh and keep an eye out for Leo would you?" He chuckled to himself and I just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Regulus I will and thank you for giving me some idea of who I am. However before I go, I have a question, if I am not in Fiore and Fiore is our world, then where am I?" I was more than a little confused at this entire situation but, the fact that I wasn't actually on my planet, confused me more than the rest.

"Oh my dear child you're in the spirit world" He said it as if was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"I'm dead!" I exclaimed shocked, as panic filled my heart.

"No you're not dead, you are in the celestial spirit world, when you wake up again you will know what I mean". He looked at me with a mock kind of disbelief that I thought I was a ghost.

All too soon the light in the meadow started going out and everything began to fade including the lion.

"Wait, don't go I'm scared, please don't leave me alone" I looked around in fear as the golden glow disappeared and the grass was quickly becoming transparent.

"Do not fear, we will meet again and you will have many friends, as well as new found strength and maybe even some of your memories. Do not despair just remember me, remember who you are, remember what you will become and you will be just fine" He flashed his smile at me as his words echoed in my mind until the last of the meadow disappeared along with Regulus.

_ Chapter 2_

You've Been Found

The golden field faded and I was surrounded by darkness, alone. However, no matter how alone I felt I never let Regulus's words leave my mind. For what seemed like days, but what could have been only a few short hours, I just laid there in the dark, waiting for some sign that I should wake up. I was starting to believe that what I had just seen was just a dream, nothing more than a last moment hallucination before my life came to a sudden end. Not long after I had been semi-conscious, I started considering giving up and just drifting away back into the golden meadows, where I could see Regulus and I would never have to wake up again. Until I heard a voice, five voices to be exact, all arguing amongst themselves, it was difficult to make out what they said but when they got with in a reasonable distance I could clearly hear them, as they were not at all quiet.

"You wanna go flame-brain!?" A cool and deep voice exclaimed.

"Bring it on ya pervert!" Another voice that was fiery, and full of rage, spat back. I was worried about the two voices until I heard another one which followed shortly after a loud crash could be heard.

"Enough, I won't have you fighting every time my back is turned, for Mavis sake you aren't children". This voice contrary to the other ones I had heard was calm, cold and stern, though I wasn't afraid of it I was actually rather comforted by it.

"Could have fooled me!" a girls voice rang out obviously used to the others antics and a little more than tired of them.

"Oh, come on Lucy, you don't want to hang around with this crazy team all day do you? How about you and me form our own private, love team tonight?"

The voice that spoke this time was, smooth, compelling, attractive. Yes attractive that was the only way to describe the way; this man's voice rang through the air with a soft purr to it. It felt as though I had heard that voice before, I missed the voice dearly, I wanted to reach out and hold it and never leave me again.

"Oh, come on now Loke you came out here to be with Gray and not to flirt with girls and you k now it." The girl's voice responded obviously flustered.

When I heard this I instantly became jealous of Lucy, I felt as though I was already connected to the voice, and it belonged to me. The desire for the voice quickly passed as, a spurt of pain shot through my body as I tried to move, I would have screamed if I could, but my voice was frozen in my throat, I could feel myself loosing consciousness again, so I tried desperately to have them notice me, I couldn't be left alone again. Slipping out of consciousness I only remembered one thing, that name Loke I whispered it with what little strength I had as, I felt a pair of strong arms fold themselves around me. After that everything was dark, but I knew that soon I would be safe, I would be with new friends, and family just like Regulus wanted, and that was all I needed to know.

_ Chapter 3_

Becoming A Member

When I woke up next, I found myself in a comfortable bed, under mounds of blankets. Normally, I would have freaked out and tried to find out where I was and why I was there. This time however, I just looked around not at all afraid, just content, comfortable and confused. As both my eyes and mind slowly adjusted to my surroundings, I found that I was in a large room filled with several different beds, though they were all empty. Trying to sit up, and get a better understanding of where I was, I grew dizzy and tired before I even fully sat up.

"Oh, look she's awake!" A cheery woman with pristine white hair and a flowing pink dress, cried out.

"So she is. Hello dear I'm Master Makarov. I am the Master of the Fairy Tail guild" A tiny, old man said while approaching me with a comforting smile. There was something about this old man that hypnotized me, he was kind of like a father and the guild members were his children.

"H-Hello…" I spoke barley audible as I tried to clear my mind and focus on the elderly man in front of me.

"What might your name be?" He asked sweetly and lovingly with genuine interest, and maybe just a hint of concern.

"My name?" I thought as I tried searching my very limited collection of memories for my name. Suddenly a voice rang out in side my head, Regulus's voice saying my name.

"_" I whispered under my breath, in perfect timing with Regulus's voice. It was funny I thought how I said my name just as Regulus's voice said it; I spoke it like an echo.

"My name is _" I stated confidently with more volume and clarity, looking at the old man.

"Well _ welcome to Fairy Tail, we will ask you some more questions later, as well as give you a proper greeting. For now however I think you should rest it appears you aren't quite at you full strength yet". I nodded simply after Master Makarov spoke; finally realizing how tired I truly was, as a wave of fatigue hit me. After I nodded Makarov left the room and I began to drift to sleep watching his shadowy figure leave the room followed by several others. They filed out of the room and I watched them almost like counting sheep, and soon there was only one left in the room, he was leaning against the wall. I could tell he was staring at me intently though; everything in the room was all shapes and shadow, I lost consciousness with one question on my lips. _Who was he?_

The next morning I woke to find a boy with vibrant pink hair and a scaly standing over me grinning brightly, a boy with black hair and no clothes smiling behind him, a girl with a skimpy out fit an bright blonde hair smiling at me gently, a girl with blazing red hair and a suit of armor looking at me with caring concern, and finally a boy with spiky orange hair and a pair of dark blue glasses shielding his eyes from view, looking at my a attractive smirk plastered to his face.

"Look she's alive" The pink haired boy called out to the others as he raced out the door most likely going to tell the rest of the guild.

"Cheese, Natsu cool down you will scare her". The half-naked boy called out to the one he called Natsu, he said it so nonchalantly and so cool you would think his voice was made of smooth, polished ice.

"Gray its Natsu, we both know he is not going to cool down, until Erza gets involved". The blonde said exasperated, gesturing to the scarlet haired woman, as she positioned her palm on her face, so it was kind of a mock slap of embarrassment.

"Yeah you're right Lucy… Unless I go make flame-brain cool off!" Gray said his hands shimmering slightly with a light blue mist, and evil and competitive smirk spread across his face.

"What did you say Ice-Princess?!" Natsu exclaimed as he scrambled back into the room, and pressed himself up against Gray threateningly.

"You wanna dance Slanty-Eyes" Gray growled as he shoved Natsu backwards as he spoke.

"Ok you perverted-stripper, lets go" Natsu shouted the vain in his neck throbbing as he was surrounded by a red aura.

"Boys please, it's not very gentlemen like to brawl in front of a lady." A soft and seductive voice said, as the boy with orange hair knelt by my bedside and planted a soft warm kiss on my cold hand. With that Natsu and Gray tumbled out through the doorway and into the main room.

"L-Loke, that's your name isn't it" I whispered as I tried to catch my breath and recollect my thoughts after he kissed my hand.

"Why yes it is. Tell me how did you know?" He asked a genuine interest in his voice, as he looked into my e/c eyes and I stared back into his hazel ones.

"I heard you guys arguing, earlier before I came here. That conversation and my name are all I remember." I stated honestly deciding to leave out the part about Regulus. Holding my breath I could feel a light blush creeping up my pail features, as he never broke his gaze. Something about him infuriated me made me want to yell at him, but I didn't know what I would yell at him if I did, so instead I decided that simply would not let him know that his playboy charms were working, I was determined to not let Loke win.

"Well come on we better get you down to see the rest of the guild, before they all try to crowd up here." Lucy said her smile returning, as she held her hand out for me to grab. I took it and climbed out of the comfortable bed. At first I was fine I stood up and looked around slightly dizzy, and then I fell, my legs gave out from beneath me and I crumbled, lucky for me Loke was quick and he caught me and swung my arm over his shoulder as he supported me.

"Arigato" I said, my head still spinning as I looked up at him, his glasses glowing due to the angle of the light.

"Just lean on me" he said smirking as I gave in and allowed him to fully support my weight and help me walk. _You win this time Loke but just you wait_, I thought as I tried to focus on walking and not his hot breath that was mixing with my own as we walked together in a kind of version of a three legged race. It was strange and a little uncomfortable because I refused to allow him to have full dominance as I struggled to walk at least a little on my own.

"Enough of this" Loke grunted as he picked me up bridal style and carried me down the hall way toward the main room of the guild. I looked around and found the guild in complete chaos, fists and furniture were flying, due to the fight that Natsu and Gray had started, there were people completely passed out from drinking to much alcohol and strange men hitting on the white haired girl from before. At the other end of the room was the master, he was sitting on the counter a serious look etched into his elderly features. When Loke practically had to run out of the way of flying furniture, Erza stepped in and simply clapped her hands twice and she got the guilds complete and undivided attention.

"Stop this at once, we are currently bringing our newest member to the Master and she is still very weak, so calm down sit quietly and be friendly with one another or you will face my wrath!" Erza yelled at them, making the entire guild go white with fear and quickly if not immediately settle down. Natsu and Gray hugged each other and acted like the best of friends, which they were, they just didn't want to admit it. We then quickly crossed the room and approached the Master who gestured for us to follow him to his office. Once we gathered inside around his desk, Loke set me down gently into the chair that was set up directly in front of it. The Master then began bombarding me with questions like, _Where did you come from? Why are you here? Where is your family? What is your magic power? How did you come to be in Fairy Tail? _I just sat there helplessly as the Master hounded me for information I could not give. I looked to the others for help but they just stared at the Master dumb-struck like he had never questioned their pasts before. When the Master noticed my terrified expression he stopped asking questions and looked at me forlorn and full of regret that he had scared me.

"I'm sorry child it's just… Never mind maybe we will learn a little bit more about you later when you feel like sharing hmm?" I just stared at him unsure of what to say, and then I decided that I needed to clear some things up before anything else.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir I would tell you if I could but I can't remember the only thing I remember from my past is my name, and I will get out of your way as soon as I am able to walk on my own, so please don't fret over me". I stated with an apologetic tone to my voice, while I bowed my head and just stared at my bare feet hovering just above the hard wood floor.

"Ohh, amnesia, well that's alright I'm sure your memory will return to you in time and as for getting out of my way, non-sense child, you can stay here become a member of our guild, of our family. You can earn money, make friends, battle, laugh and drink here with us because as far as I'm concerned your already a member of my family. Besides that you're in no condition to be on your own right now, here you will be safe and cared for. He stated caringly and sternly staring into my e/c eyes like a father would his daughter.

"Mira would come in here and bring the stamp!" He called out directing his voice to the barmaid who was currently cleaning a glass.

"Hello I am Mirajane Strauss, what color and where would you like your guild mark." She said sweetly while holding a stamp that looked like some sort of fairy. I selected a f/c and gestured to my b/p. She quickly stamped my b/p with the magic ink and clapped her hands.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" the people around me all said in unison, bright smiles crossing all of their faces as the looked at me with hope and happiness.

"Fairy Tail" I whispered breathlessly as I looked from my guild mark back up to my new family. I was now an official member of the Fairy Tail guild and I was determined to live up to this guild's expectations what ever they may be amd live my life to the fullest.


End file.
